Petrichor
by T.C LaBelle
Summary: 'Ms. Utonium, You are cordially invited to the ten-year reunion of Townsville High's class of-' Brick and Blossom parted ways ten years ago, but with their high school reunion approaching, will this be their opportunity to find their way back to each othe
1. No One Else

_A/N: You won't here much for me after this, so I just wanna say THANKYOU for reading and I know you won't leave without reviewing,favoriting AND following,right? ;) How shameless was THAT? Bwahahahah :) But yeah, hope you like it :) Peace._

* * *

 _ **Chapter One:** No One Else_

* * *

 _You. No one else. Just you._

: :

Brick Jojo sat on the side lines watching his team, the Gophers, finish up their practice for the night. Avery's plane didn't get in until tomorrow morning, so it didn't matter what time Brick got home tonight. He'd probably go out for a late dinner at The Chilli Ship with Boomer 'Boom' O'Malley, his co-captain, or go home and crash on the couch with ESPN.

Either way, he didn't have to worry about his girlfriend till later tomorrow morning and that was just fine with him. He loved his girlfriend, but there were times when he just wanted to be alone and not worry about a thing in the world. Tonight was one of those nights. But as Boomer crashed down on the seat next to him, he had a feeling 'worry-free' wasn't going to be a part of the equation.

Turning his head toward his best friend and partner he lifted his eyebrows to show him he was paying attention. "Ready for tomorrow night?" Brick was sure he had missed something, because he couldn't, for the life of him, remember what he was supposed to be ready for tomorrow night. He hoped it wasn't important.

From the blank look on his face, Boomer continued. "Class reunion. It's been ten years, man. Doesn't surprise me that you've forgotten, though. I think you've been trying to avoid it like the plague." Brick nodded, leaning back in his chair more, closing his eyes. "I _have_ been trying to avoid it!"

Another voice came up from the other side of him, an object hitting him from the side as he looked down to see what it was. "What have you been trying to avoid, coach?" Brick looked up from the helmet at his thigh to the looming figure of 'Jules' De Lisle blocking the red setting sun from shining in Brick's eyes.

"Our high school reunion," Boomer answered for the silent head coach. Brick turned his gaze back to his best friend and glared. Boomer only chuckled. "Why wouldn't you want to go?" Again, Boomer took the opportunity to answer for the now annoyed Coach Jojo. "Because he doesn't want to get in the middle of the Bitch Fight to end all Bitch Fights. Enigmatic meets Egotistic."

Jules turned his head slightly, picking up his water bottle. "I'm not following."

Brick stood up between them, holding up his clipboard and his other hand as if to split the two of them. "Can we just leave it at that, please?" He was frustrated, and he really didn't like talking about his personal life, especially his past life, with his team. It was bad enough that Boomer was bringing _her_ up but why did he have to bring her up in front of one of the team members?

"He doesn't want to get stuck in the middle of Armageddon with his girlfriend now and his high school girlfriend. Especially considering they were best friends back then." Brick dropped his head as Jules head snapped forward toward his coach.

"Damn, man!" He started, shaking his head in laughter. "I can understand why you don't want to go, Coach! I wouldn't want to go. But hey. Tell you what," he said, patting his coach's back, "O'Malley here, he and I, we got your back." He nodded, waving his finger back and forth between himself and Boomer. Both Brick and Boomer stared at him.

"How are you going to have my back, Jules? You won't even be there. We didn't even go to school together." Jules pulled his arms back, clasping his hands together. "I _will_ be there," he told them, nodding his head slowly. "We haven't told anyone yet. Planning on telling people tonight. But I will be coming with my fiancée."

Both Brick and Boomer nodded slowly before starting to shake their heads together. "Who's your fiancée?" Jules' face lit up when Brick asked this.

"Blossom."

Brick's face lost all color and Boomer turned quickly to look at him. "We haven't set a date yet or anything, but..." Brick looked around. He didn't know what he needed... to sit down... to get some air... but they were outside. He just needed something. "Coach?" Brick didn't even hear him. He walked past him, heading towards his office. He only needed to be alone. The love of his life was marrying another...

Brick just wanted to be alone. He knew Boomer would like to drag him out to The Chilli Ship tonight, but all he wanted to do was go home and drown himself in some booze. He hated thinking about Blossom, and he hardly ever did. It had been years since he had thought about her. He didn't like thinking about her. It was too hard for him to think about Blossom, even if her face was plastered all over the TV, her movies were always the talk of the town, but she wasn't _Blossom_ to him.

She never had been, even before all the fame and the distance between the two of them. He had to figure out a way to get out of going to the reunion. He couldn't face her. Not after all this time. Not when he knew he still had feelings for her. He knew it wasn't right, considering he was dating Avery Carter, the rising super star, but since he'd known her since high school, he wasn't about to fall into the celebrity circles around her. He was her boyfriend and he had his own career. He was famous in his own right. But she just… She wasn't… She wasn't Blossom either.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jules asked. Boomer shook his head as they watched Brick head down toward the locker room. "Nah. Not really." He turned to look back up at Julian De Lisle as he stood. "The _Enigmatic_ of the bitch fight I was talking about, is none other than your fiancée, the one and only, Blossom." Boomer shook his head. "But she wasn't always that big. Back in high school, she was just plain old Bloss, all round smarty-pants, miss prim and proper, or my personal favorite Agent Orange." He laughed, remembering coining it himself, but also remembering no one else having caught on to it. It was a damned shame too. He had really liked it.

He held back on telling Jules Brick's nickname for her though. That was something that had been for the two of them alone. He was the only who ever called her that, and Jules wasn't about to have the satisfaction of knowing that. Boomer and the rest of their class had always thought that the two of them were meant to be together, but things had happened, things that... no one had seen coming, even if they had been spiraling down a road that both of them could have prevented. They weren't together now, and Brick was with Avery now and Blossom was apparently marrying Julian De Lisle. But even though Brick had been with Avery for a long time... Boomer was sure he wasn't over Blossom. He was sure he had never gotten over her.

"And what did Coach Jojo call her?" Jules asked as he and Boomer started heading toward the locker room as the rest of the team started pulling in. Boomer shrugged his shoulders. "Same thing as everyone else." It was a lie, but he didn't see the harm in telling him that. He didn't need to know how close they were, or that Brick still had feelings for Blossom. Never mind it was his fiancée, everyone still believed they should be together, whether Blossom did or not, whether Brick would allow himself to or not, other people did. All of their friends, well maybe not Avery, but the rest of them did, and that was enough for Boomer, and if it took all of tomorrow evening to get them back together, he'd do it. Single-handedly if he had to, but they _would_ be back together by the end of the night.

Boomer walked into Brick's office, seeing him staring at a picture of him and Avery and tried to think of anything, _anything_ to distract him. What Boomer didn't know was, Brick wasn't thinking about the blonde in the picture, he was thinking about the girl who used to be Avery's best friend.

"The Chilli Ship?" Boomer asked, clapping his hands together, if for no other reason than to add extra distraction to Brick's pensive contemplation. Brick sighed, placing the picture frame down on the desk, turning to Boomer. "Not tonight, man. I just want to go home and... forget. Like I've been doing for ten years, like I want to continue to do. And I'm not going to the reunion tomorrow. Can you just accept that and go without me?"

Boomer shook his head, walking around the desk and leaning against it beside his best friend and partner. "No. I can't and I won't. I am not going to let you crawl under a rock just because you are afraid of seeing your old high school girlfriend." Brick pushed himself away from his desk, his chair rolling back and hitting the wall loudly. "Fucking hell, Boomer!" He muttered under his breath, turning away from him and pacing the floor toward the award stand.

"You can go home and wallow in you misery tonight because Avery's not home to keep you dry and sober tonight. Probably the only reason you're not a drunken mess at all." It was harsh and it was cruel, but deep down, the two of them knew it was probably the the truth. Brick had never told him the truth about why he and Blossom had broken up and Boomer had never pushed on the subject, but the truth didn't change that fact. He would be in rehab, maybe even have died from alcohol poisoning by now if it hadn't been for Avery in his life.

Boomer came up to his friend's side, staring him down. Brick knew his friend wasn't going away and turned to look at his best friend, staring him down as well. "You're going to the reunion tomorrow. You're going to suck it up, and you're going to be a man about it, and you're going to go!" Brick narrowed his eyes on his best friend, breathing deeply.

There wasn't anything more he wanted than to stay drunk clear through the weekend, but hangover or not, he had to pick Avery up in the morning and he couldn't do that drunk. He knew he would get a lecture about drinking, and he knew Boomer would have his back and say he was out drinking with him last night, even if it wasn't the truth. They were still best friends and there wasn't anything they wouldn't do for each other.

"So, you go home. You get your ass smashed. And tomorrow night, Bubbles and I will pick you and Avery up, and we will all go to the Morbucks Hotel." In that moment, Brick hated his best friend, but he knew that Avery wouldn't let him get out of going tomorrow night either, and there wouldn't be a legitimate excuse for getting out of it. If Boomer was going, he couldn't use the team, and that was the only excuse he could have used. He had to go and he knew it.

Brick nodded and sighed heavily. "I hate you, you know that." Boomer nodded. "Of course you do. That's why I'm your best friend." Brick scoffed, shaking his head, looking down at the floor. "Can you really believe she's marrying that French kid?"

Boomer only remained silent. He knew if he had anything to do with it, and he would, she wouldn't be marrying no French kid. She'd be marrying the man standing next to him, and he'd be standing right there beside him, just like he had been standing right there beside him the day Boomer had married Bubbles. They had all been together since high school. It was only right that Brick and Blossom make their way back to each other. It's not that he didn't feel bad that he was going to be tearing Avery's world apart, but she and Brick didn't belong together. Brick belonged with Blossom, and when they all realized that they all would be a whole lot better off.

"Come on, _son_. Want me to give you a ride home?" Brick lifted his head, giving it a slight shake. "No, that's alright," he said, raking his fingers through his auburn hair, pulling at it slightly. "I've got my car." Boomer nodded. "Call me if you need anything."

Brick sighed heavily, dropping his hands to his side. "Thanks, Batman." He hated that he was being treated like... like he was being babysat, but he was just going to let it go.

He left Boomer standing in the room, not even bothering with talking to the teammates, especially not the one who was responsible for his night's future alcohol binge, as he headed out the back way through the locker room toward the parking lot. He wanted to get as far away from him, and as far away from Boomer and anything that reminded him of her. There would be things at the apartment he shared with Avery that reminded him of her, but he would do his best to stay away from every picture of him and Avery. He wouldn't turn on the TV. He wouldn't turn on the stereo. Nothing would remind him of her. He wouldn't be reminded of her no matter what he did.

It took what remained of a bottle of vodka and half a bottle of apple brandy, Avery's favorite. It wasn't particularly Brick's favorite, but unless he wanted to go down to the liquor store or the local grocery, which had nothing short of nasty wine, he'd drink the apple brandy. By the time half of the brandy bottle was gone, he didn't care that the flavor wasn't his favorite. He wasn't even thinking about what he was drinking anymore. He wasn't even thinking about Avery or Boomer or even the Frenchman on his team either. The only thing occupying his thoughts was the one person he swore he didn't want to think about anymore.

She was the only person he had sworn several times over the years that he didn't want to think about anymore. But every time he swore he didn't want to think about her, she always came creeping back into his mind. It always happened. She never stayed gone long either. It usually came around the time that Avery would start talking about the M word. So it only stayed true to reason that she would pop back in when De Lisle would mention that he was… Did he seriously say he was marrying her? That she was his fiancée?

Brick's heart tightened in his chest. She had always sworn to him that there was no one in this world for her than him. He had made the same promise. And he had kept it. That's why he'd never been able to make the commitment to Avery. He could never marry Avery because it was the truth. He was still in love with the one person he should forget, and he always would be. She was everyone else's _Blossom_ , but to him, she would always be his _Pinky_. Despite what had driven them apart, despite their loss, she was his Blossy and he still loved her. He would always love her, and he knew... or at least, he had to _believe_ she still loved him.

* * *

: :

She ran into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck, and as he spun her around, she kissed him. She pulled back, staring into his beautiful eyes. "I missed you," she whispered, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair at the back of his head while his tangled in her long locks at the base of her spine. His heart leaped in his chest as he continued to hold her in his arms, her feet dangling slightly off the ground. "I missed _you_ ," he repeated her words, kissing her chin gently.

It had only been a few classes they had been separated, but they never could keep their hands off each other, even while they were at school. "Take me home," she whispered. And when she said home, she meant his home. She didn't mean her home. At his place, they could be alone. His parents were never home, and they could do whatever they wanted. And what they wanted was each other. They'd been together forever, it seemed. They had been best friends since they met in the third grade when she had moved from France, until puberty hit and they went from being best friends to being... well, you know how the story goes.

"I love you, Blossy," he told her, holding her in his arms late one night. The rain poured down heavily outside his bedroom window. She was half asleep, but she mumbled, "I love you too, Brick." She was barely able to keep her eyes open, but she didn't miss a moment telling him she loved him. He was the most important person in the world to her and she knew he would always be. She knew no one in this world would ever take his place.

He kissed her bare shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Even though his parents were right downstairs, he knew they wouldn't walk right in without knocking. They knew what they did in here. "Marry me, babe," he asked her, whispering softly against her ear. She groaned softly. "Briiiiiiiiick... Not nowwww."

He smiled, kissing the side of her head, laughing slightly. "No, not now. After graduation." She pulled his arms more against her, shaking her head. "No," she groaned more, burying her face in his arm, pushing her cheek into it. "Don't ask me now. I'm sleeping." He kissed her head again. "No you're not."

She pulled away from his chest, letting out a huff of air. "Je ne peux pas croire que vous faites maintenant. Sérieusement? Ce soir? Oh mon Dieu! Qu'attendez-vous?"

 _I can not believe you're doing this now. Seriously? Tonight? Oh my God! What do you expect?_

Brick winced slightly, pulling his head back. "Is that a _no_?" He knew she was speaking French, something she spoke only with her family, seeing as it was their first language, and when she got really frustrated, but he didn't understand any of it. He hadn't really being paying attention in his French classes at school.

She reached over, flipping on the bedside lamp before turning to him. "Brick, we're still in high school. If you're worried that I'm going to find someone else, you can stop worrying. I swear to you, I'm never going to to find anyone else." She sat up, looking down at him. She was wide awake now, obviously confused that he would even… "Where is this coming from, Brick?"

He sat up, helping her pull the sheet up around her naked body. "I want to be with you, forever, Blossy. Not just while we're here in high school. And I know you're not going to find someone else. I'm not going to either. I just," he tucked her hair behind her ear, caressing her bare shoulder, looking into her light pink eyes, "I want you to be my wife. I want everything with you, babe. Forever."

Blossom smiled softly at him, biting at her lip gently as she pulled her knees up against her body, tucking the sheet around her. "You sound cheesy, but... _Forever?_ " He nodded, rubbing her arm softly. "There will never be anyone else in my heart for me than you."

She turned back to the lamp, turning it off before laying back into his arms, smiling brightly. "Forever! Pour toujours mon amour!" _Forever, my love!_

He knew that was her way of saying yes. He didn't know when but they _would_ be getting married and he couldn't be happier. Blossom was happier than she ever thought she could be. Forever was a long time, but Brick had started out as her best friend, and she knew that's what he was, and on top of that, they were in love. They would live happily ever after, and that's what a happy marriage needed. She knew she had nothing to worry about as she fell fast asleep in her future husband's arms.

 **~End Of Chapter~**


	2. Going Or Not

_Thank you: Pollie T_ _, monkeemama1985 and __Guest_ _for reviewing. And of course thank you to everyone who favorited and followed. Much love guys :)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two:** Going or Not_

* * *

 _Things end. But memories last forever._

: :

Boomer walked into his bedroom carrying a plate of chocolate chip waffles piled high with cool whipped cream, a glass of chocolate milk and chocolate flavored bacon. He was pampering her. Anything to get her to spill the beans. He already knew she was keeping this from him, and even though Blossom had probably sworn her to secrecy, she was his wife, they weren't supposed to keep secrets from each other.

He placed the breakfast tray down on the side of the bed, leaning forward, pressing his lips to her swollen stomach. "Good morning, my beautiful, pregnant wife." She groaned up at him, catching a whiff of all the good things chocolate. "What did you do?" She asked, weary of his good, husbandly deed. He smiled down at her. "I made you breakfast."

She opened her eyes, pushing herself up slightly on the bed. "I can see that. You never make anything, so again, I ask. What did you do?" Boomer shook his head, his long blonde hair falling in his eyes and on his shoulders. "It's not what I did, baby, it's actually what you didn't tell me."

Bubbles pushed her self more against the headboard, crossing her arms against her chest. "Spit it out, Boomer." Bubbles knew this was serious, and she wasn't going to play around with him. "Why didn't you tell me Agent Orange was engaged to De Lisle?" Bubbles shook her head, reaching for a piece of bacon. "She asked me not to tell ANYONE, and don't call her that," she said, chewing on the piece. Boomer shook his head. Blossom had always told him she would only let him call her that, no one else. So he wouldn't let Bubbles tell him not to call her that.

"Brick just found out last night, and you can bet he went home and drank every drop of alcohol he had in his house." Bubbles shook her head, picking up her chocolate milk. "That's not my problem, Boomie."

Boomer stood up from the bed, frustrated and losing his patience. "Not your problem, Bubbles? _Not your problem?_ They're our best friends! _Of course it's our problem!_ If you and I were having problems, I would HOPE that they would take it into their hands and help us! I'm going out. Enjoy your chocolate!" And with that he left her with her breakfast and headed out for his morning run.

* * *

: :

Nursing a hangover, Brick headed into LaGuardia's main terminal baggage claim. If it hadn't been for Boomer, he'd still be passed out cold on the floor of the dining room. JFK had more traffic and that's why Avery didn't fly into JFK. She wanted less press. Not that anyone knew she was flying in, but paparazzi expected celebrities, and so they hung around. They may get a few pictures taken of them at LaGuardia, but nothing like what they would get at JFK. Not that he minded. He was used to it.

He walked past a TV and saw... It was _her_. The one person he tried to avoid. God, she looked beautiful. She always did when he accidentally saw her. Whether it was on the TV, magazine, or a billboard. He couldn't help but stop and stare. They were showing scenes from the latest movie she was in or something, but talking about something else. Only thing about watching TV in an airport - You can't hear a damned thing. He didn't care though. But what was he doing? He was supposed to be avoiding her. Especially when he was supposed to be here picking up Avery.

Prying his eyes away from the only person he had ever truly loved, he sighed heavily, he walked toward the baggage turnstiles, heading to pick her up. He took a deep breath. He wished it was Blossom he was here to pick up. He looked up at the arrivals board, shaking his head.

No. She left him.

She was the one who broke up with him. She didn't want him. They weren't meant to be together, she told him, even though she swore she still loved him, which made no fucking sense. Avery's flight was right on time, which meant she'd be down here picking up her baggage soon. Hopefully, he'd be able to get it before she did. He turned away from the screen with the plane schedules and headed for the turnstile where her bag would be.

And then he saw her... He blinked... _Was his mind playing tricks on him?_ Shaking his head, he rubbed his hand over his eyes, pushing his fingers back through his hair. When he opened his eyes, he saw her standing there, her bag hanging on her shoulder, smiling at him. It was only a second before she started running toward him. Her arms wrapped around him neck as she jumped up against him, her legs wrapping around his waist. He closed his eyes again, holding her against him, the time between them feeling as though it didn't exist. He felt as though they had been together this whole time and she had just been away promoting her new movie, coming home to him and he had just been here for his football practices waiting for her return.

She pulled back, smiling at him, her dark pink eyes shining beneath the hair that fell on them. "I missed you, Brick." He loved the way she said his name. "I missed you too, Blossy," he told her, pressing his lips to hers, softly, letting his tongue slide softly past her lips. She happily accepted, meeting it with her own tongue, pulling her head closer to his, moaning softly into his mouth. She'd been gone for so many weeks. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and not let go for hours.

They didn't have to do anything for hours, and if he had it his way, they wouldn't have to do anything for days. He knew she'd get him to go out later tonight, and he always gave into her, but that's because he wanted to keep her happy. He'd do anything to keep her happy. "Jay-jay." He narrowed his eyes on her. What the fuck did she just say? "Jay-jay!" He pulled his head back to look at her, and then he saw...

"Avery!" She smiled back at him, laughing. "Yes, it's me. Who'd you expect to see?" He shook his head. He hadn't expected to see who he was seeing now, that was the problem. Stepping forward, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Welcome home, babe," he said, kissing the side of her head. "How was your flight?" She gave him a funny look, her lips pressed in a thin line together. "Like you have to ask," she said, shaking her head. "I hate planes and you know it!" She wrapped her arm around his, walking with him away from the turnstile. "Lets get out of here. I hate airports just as much."

Brick nodded, walking with her toward the concourse, kissing the side of her head. "Was it that bad?" She laughed, shaking her head. "Oh yeah," she said, resting her head against his arm. "It's always that bad." He pulled his arm from hers, wrapping it around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Sorry, babe. Tell you what, after the season is over, I'll go out on tour with you. What do you say to that?" Avery's eyes lit up as she turned to look up at him, her mouth opened in excited surprise. "Really? Would you really do that?" He nodded, pulling her closer to him as a cameraman came up and started taking a few pictures of them, asking a few questions about the tour she was on and what she was doing home.

Avery simply ignored him. Brick rolled his eyes, annoyed with the damned cameraman.

"Yes, I mean it. I'd love to come out with you." She squealed and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips tightly to his as the cameraman flicked more pictures of the two of them. "Oh, Jay-jay! I love you! I love you! you're so awesome!" She giggled, hugging him tightly, resting her head over his neck.

Brick held her closely to him, sighing slightly. He liked making her happy, but he couldn't shake the vision he had moments ago of Blossom out of his head. She had felt so real, so warm in his arms. What he wouldn't give to have her, to hold her in his arms, but she had sworn to him she would never see him again, and when she had said it, she had meant it. Ten years and not a word, nothing, he believed her. He didn't think he'd ever see her again.

* * *

: :

"Where is she, Bubbles?" he asked after she had opened the door. Bubbles tried shutting the door, but Brick was stronger than her. "No, Brick. I'm not telling you where she is." Brick looked up the stairs behind her, shaking his head. "She's here, just let me in." Bubbles glared at him. "No, she's not here. She's not here, Brick, just leave."

He wouldn't take that answer from her. That's what she always said when she was there. Not that he'd come over here many times before, just once, yesterday. She had said that she wasn't here when she _had_ been here. He knew she had been here. She hadn't even shown up to school. She hadn't been home either. So he went over to Bubbles'. He was worried about her.

"Let me in, Bubbles! She has to be here!" She had to be there. He needed her. She had broken up with him, but he knew she hadn't meant it. She couldn't have. they were meant to be together, in spite of everything they had said yesterday.

"She's not, alright. She's not here." He didn't believe her. Pushing past her, Brick ran up the stairs. "Bloss, you can't just leave things like–" The room was empty. Bubbles had been right. Blossom wasn't in the room. He turned around to see Bubbles standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. "Happy?"

Glaring down at her, he moved closer to her. "Where is she,Bubbles?" She shook her head, standing her ground. "I don't know, Brick. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. She's my best friend, and my loyalty is to her, not _you_." Brick pushed past her, running down the stairs. "And don't go running to Boomer. Even if I did know, I wouldn't have told him. Not after last time! He can't tell you anything."

Brick slammed the front door in frustration, heading out toward his car, kicking the tire, trying to think of where she would go. She wasn't here and she wasn't at home. He headed over to Avery, her other best friend's house. There wasn't an answer at the door, and when he went around to look in the window of Avery's bedroom, it was dark inside. She wasn't there.

Blossom sat on the seat of a Greyhound bus watching the lights go by. Her hands were resting on her stomach, tears streaming down her face, her large black glasses hiding her face from the rest of the world. There were times when she wanted to be left alone. Like right now. She was running away from the one person in life that she knew she would regret leaving.

She loved Brick more than anyone else. He was the love of her life, her soul mate, and she knew she was making a mistake, but she knew if she didn't, they'd destroy each other. She loved him and he loved her, but the last few weeks have been the worst, and they'd been tearing each other apart. She didn't want to hurt him more than she already was. He deserved better than her. She hadn't wanted the baby in the beginning, but when she had, it had been too late, and that had hurt Brick.

She wished she could bring their little girl back. They never really found out if it was a girl or not, but they both wanted it to be, so they would always believe she was. She closed her eyes and remembered the night she told him she was pregnant. She had been so emotional herself, but when she had finally let him in, and let him hold her, he had said he was thinking about a little girl... She was still thinking about how her future was ruined.

And now it really was, because she was going to live her life without the one person who meant the most to her in this world. She loved him and didn't know how she'd live without him, but she had to. She closed her eyes, still crying, as the bus continued off into the night, "Je vous aimerai toujours, Brick. Toujours."

 _I will always love you, Brick. Always._

Her lip trembled as she continued to cry, thankful for the huge glasses covering her eyes. She would never forgive herself for losing their child or for running away like she was, but this was the decision she had to make, and she couldn't face him anymore.

* * *

: :

 **KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.** Came the sound from the other side of Blossom's penthouse door.

She sat in her bedroom in her bra and panties, her robe wrapped loosely around her. She didn't want to go tonight. If she could talk Jules out of it, they definitely wouldn't be going. Maybe they could stay in and watch movies and order fast food. They were supposed to come out as an engaged couple tonight, but why couldn't they do it... somewhere else? Couldn't they do it in a place where her ex wouldn't be?

She knew that Jules knew about her relationship with Brick. She couldn't believe that Boomer had even told him! He had no right. Maybe it would be worth it enough to go and yell at him for poking his nose into her business.

Sighing, Blossom wrapped her robe tightly around herself, sliding her warm slippers onto her feet and walking out of her room, heading down the hall and down the stairs before opening the door to Jules' smiling face. "You're not ready to go," he said, his smile fading immediately. Stepping into the penthouse, he wrapped one arm around his waist as he kissed the side of her mouth.

"Is it alright if we don't go?" she asked, pulling back, looking up at him.

"Blossom, tonight's the night we announce our engagement. We kind of have to be there." He smiled at her. Blossom sighed softly. "Can't we stay home and just watch tv?" Julian moved closer to her, leaning his forehead against hers. She knew he was going to get what he wanted. "How about tomorrow night, mon amour?"

She sighed again, pulling back and heading back up the stairs. "I'll be down in five minutes." She muttered without looking back. She grabbed the dress she had planned on wearing. She didn't want to go, but she had to look on the bright side, no matter how bleak it was. Bubbles and Boomer would both be there, so Jules wouldn't be the only one she knew... Except for Brick and Avery, but she wasn't going for them.

 **~End Of Chapter~**

* * *

 **Favorite Me or the Story: If you think I'm awesome (I know I am) or if this story is pree amazing so far.**

 **Follow Me or the Story: You can be alerted whenever I post new stories or chapters.**

 **Review: Because...You should and it would be nice?**

 **T.C out!**


	3. After Ten Years (Part One)

_I realized my mistake while writing this chapter. In the summary, it says Blossom attended Townsville High, but the story is set in New York. When I noticed, I was like WTF?! How stupid of me! So, for this story, let's just say Townsville and New York are a stone throw away._

 _Disclaimer : Probably never going to own it._

 _Thank you : To everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed this story. Trust me, your actions don't go unnoticed._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three:** After Ten Years (Part One)_

* * *

 _It takes a long time to grow an old friend._

: :

Julian stepped out of his new sports car. When everyone realized who it was, the cameramen started flocking toward him, not just because they knew who he'd been dating lately, but because of who he was himself. He was a Gopher and a celebrity in his own right- that and they knew Blossom was sitting in the passenger seat as well.

He handed the keys to the valet before walking around to open the passenger side door. Opening it, he took Blossom's hand as she turned, both of her feet hitting the pavement at the same time. She smiled up at him before turning her gaze over to the cameras. She lifted her right hand, waving to them. She knew how to play it up for the cameras and she always did.

Julian walked with her past them toward the entrance of the Morbucks hotel. The doorman held the door open for them, keeping the paparazzi from coming in behind them. Blossom's smile quickly faded and she was thankfully able to breathe. "I need something to drink," she said, leaning over to him as the walked across the lobby, following the signs toward the ball room. He brought her hand to his lips, smiling down at her. "We'll get you a bottle of water when we get into the ball room, mon amour." She smiled up at him, nodding. "Merci, Jules," she said, walking with him into the ball room.

She was glad in here she was Blossom Utonium and not Blossom, famous superstar. She loved her place in the world, she loved her career... but she didn't love what it cost her... But she wasn't thinking about that tonight. She was avoiding anything that had to do with Brick at all costs.

Julian led her over to the bar and ordered himself a beer and a water for Blossom. The man handed Julian the drinks and he turned to her, giving her the water after twisting the lid off slightly. She smiled in appreciation and took a long drink of the water, looking over the ballroom. She was looking for _him_ , even though she would deny it if ever confronted. She looked over at the door and remembered a time when she and Brick had walked into an event like this, all dressed up, and walked out crowned Prom King and Queen.

* * *

: :

He held her in his arms as she looked up at him. She hadn't even told Bubbles or Avery that he had asked her to marry him. It was their little secret, and for now, that's what she wanted. He held her as they danced on the dance floor and it was as though no one else existed in the world. "I love you, Brick," she whispered, laying her head down on his chest, right over his heart, her favorite place in the world.

He mumbled something in her hair and she found herself smiling. "I can't hear you," a chuckle escaped her lips. She looked up at him just in time to see him roll his eyes playfully. "Aye, aye captain." He smirked. "I love you too, Blossy." His cheeks turned red slightly.

"And now it's time to announce the king and queen for this year." Brick and Blossom both turned toward the stage. The chairman of the prom committee opened the first envelope, speaking into the microphone. "Drum roll, please?" The drummer, a classmate sitting at his set on the stage behind the chairman lazily, but jokingly, lightly tapped at the rim of the drum. Everyone laughed at him. "Very funny," the chairman said, shaking his head as he spoke back into the microphone, "Not that it's any surprise anyway." He looked back up into the crowd. "Brick Jojo."

Blossom looked up at Brick, smiling brightly, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He held her against him as she whispered against his ear, "Congratulations!" He pulled back, pecking her on the lips. She smiled, biting her lip and stepping back as he walked up onto the stage, letting them place the crown on top of his head, handing him his plastic scepter. He held up his scepter and the crowd cheered for him as he shook his head.

Blossom clapped for her … she blushed softly … _fiancé_. He looked so... regal up there, so sexy. She loved it. Holding her hands to her lips like in prayer, she smiled brightly up at him as his eyes connected with hers. The chairman stood back up to the mic and asked, "Can we get a drum roll again for the queen?" The drummer yelled back up to him, "Do we really need it? Let's just get it over with!" Everyone laughed again and the chairman shook his head, opening the envelope. "It's the rules." He cleared his throat. "Blossom Utonium."

Everyone cheered as Blossom smiled, making her way up to the stage. She hadn't expected to win let alone be nominated. She let them place her tiara on her head and took her own plastic scepter, turning to Brick. "The king and queen will now share a dance together. Clear the floor," the chairman said, letting them walk down the stairs toward the center of the dance floor together.

"Did you expect this?" Blossom asked as Brick pulled her into his arms. "Nope. But it's a pretty nice surprise, huh?" he whispered against the side of her head, holding her close to him. She blushed, not something she usually did, but it was something he made her do easily. "King and Queen. See, even our subjects know we belong together." He smirked as she rolled her eyes, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

That night had been magical. How could it not have been when they had both been crowned royalty? They were in love and the night had been perfect. They loved each other and they didn't need anyone else.

* * *

: :

And then she saw _him_. She was dancing with Julian, wishing her back was to the door like his. It had been hard when he had been playing for the Gophers before becoming their coach. Granted, he was still a player, but he usually sat on the sidelines these days unless his team really needed him. Seeing him on billboards, commercials, covers of Sports Illustrated... It was tough, but it became easier when his screen time decreased.

Her eyes connected with Brick's before she could even look away. It took everything she had to keep from freezing right on the spot. "Um... I need some fresh air." She smiled up at Julian, rubbing his arm slightly. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded, avoiding the door at all costs. "Yep. Just need some air." She didn't wait for his response before walking away from him. She needed to get away and there was only one place she could go without him following her.

The womens' restroom.

She pushed the bathroom door open and walked directly to the sinks, leaning over, trying to catch her breath. From behind her she heard her best friend's voice call out to her. "B?" Blossom lifted her head to look at her through the mirror as she washed her hands.

"Blossom, what is it?" Blossom looked down, willing herself not to cry or show any emotion whatsoever. "I should have stayed home tonight. I don't know why I came." Bubbles rinsed off her hands, pulling a couple of paper towels out. "You came, because it's your high school reunion," she said as she dried off her hands before using the paper towels to turn off the faucet, turning to toss them away when she was done.

Blossom shook her head. "No, I should have let you come here without me and stayed home. _You_ need to start staying home as it is, Bubbles," she said, resting her hand on her best friend's stomach. Bubbles placed her hand over Blossom's. "I've spoken with my doctor. She says I've still got another month until I need to stop moving around, unless she tells me something else between now and then." Blossom nodded, slowly pulling her hand back, turning towards the mirror and trying to breathe.

"Now tell me what you're doing in here, Blossom." Bubbles said, placing her hand on her best friend's back. Blossom looked at her through the mirror, "Trying to find a good excuse to ask Julian to leave with me." Bubbles stood silently for a few seconds, before rolling her eyes. "Don't you think it's been long enough? So you ran away from him when you were 18. You're 28 now. You're a grown woman. I know you miss him."

Blossom shook her head. She didn't want to hear this again. "He's with Avery, Bubbles," she said, feeling jealousy stir within her at the mention of her ex best friend's name. "I'm marrying Julian." Bubbles took Blossom's hands in hers, looking into her eyes. "I've watched you for ten years. I know how much you still love Brick."

Blossom turned her head away. It was the truth, but she didn't want to listen to it. "I've seen how you've hurt yourself over him." Blossom shut her eyes, trying to mute Bubbles' voice. "I don't care if he's out there with Avery. I want you to go out there and talk to him. Just walk right on out there and talk to him." Bubbles placed one hand on her hip and pointed toward the doors, her lips tightened in a thin line.

Blossom stared at her best friend for a while, before taking a deep breath and rolling her eyes. "Vous êtes chanceux je vous aime. Une telle douleur dans le cul bien."

 _You're lucky I love you. Such a pain in the ass though._

Blossom shook her head and headed for the doors. Before they shut completely though, she heard Bubbles yell, "I speak Spanish, Blossom! What did you say?" She laughed, heading back out toward the dance floor. Julian walked up to her and she smiled at him softly. "I need to do something. If I don't, it's going to bother me all night." He nodded slowly, rubbing her arm as she stepped away from him.

 _-To Be Continued-_

 **~End Of Chapter~**


End file.
